Miel de Abeja 18
by FanFicMatica
Summary: Llevaba tiempo mirando desde lejos a aquella chica del traje rojo, la miraba con otros ojos, no con la admiración de siempre, aquello era algo más impuro. Y cuando menos esperaba, tuvo la oportunidad de confirmar que era aquello que deseaba.


_Hola, he vuelto a las andadas._

_Primeramente, gracias a mi fiel Julio Calvillo, mi mejor amigo y mayor fan :v por ayudarme a escoger el nombre... se mamó con el nombre jajaja_

_Les invito si son mayores de 20 años a entrar a un grupo en facebook llamado: **"Morras y morros de más de 20 que ven series "aptas para todo público" :v"** . _

_Está bien chidori jajajaja._

_En fin, a ese grupo le dedico ésta locura y ellos saben de qué salió o por qué pedo, entonces, nada._

_Contenido sensible, si no tienes 18 o más no leas y bueno..._

_Cómo siempre, siganme en mis redes..._

**_Facebook: _**_Fanficmatica_

**_Instagram: _**_fanficmatica._

_Disfruten la lectura :*_

o

O

o

**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO:**

**MIEL DE ABEJA**

* * *

París, hermosa y romántica París...

Un par de ojos azules cuidando con total entrega aquella ciudad, mi ciudad.

Saltó de techo en techo, cómo cada día, cómo cada vez que era necesitada, cada vez que dependíamos de ella.

Estaba tan cerca de mí.

Sus ojos, los vi... sonreí.

Me llenaba de algo, su mirada.

Era segura, fuerte, poderosa, la única a quién le podía permitir pasar por encima de mí.

Estaba ahí. De pie en el balcón de mi habitación.

Su ajustado traje rojo de spandex brillaba ante los rayos del sol cómo si fuera una fina capa de plástico adherida a su piel, una que no dejaba demasiado a la imaginación.

Podía ver perfectamente desde mi sofá cómo subía desde sus pies, recorriendo y apretando sus piernas, marcando perfectamente su trasero y la línea que lo dividía en dos. Ese mismo material seguía subiendo por su espalda, resaltando la hendidura de su columna hasta llegar a su cuello, bajando por sus brazos y la parte del frente de su cuerpo, pasando sobre su pecho, pequeños, pero perfectos, simétricos e inmóviles, aprisionados bajo la tela, casi podía imaginar el color de sus pezones bajo ella. Y un poco más, sobre su plano abdomen y legando hasta su bajo vientre, ocultándose entre sus piernas, cómo marcando un camino cuyo fin no era fácil de ver desde donde me encontraba.

Necesitaba una ducha, una muy fría, pues la calentura subía a mi cabeza rápidamente.

No sé en qué momento comencé a pensar y sentir esas cosas al verla, pero ahí estaba, esa incesante necesidad de seguirla con la mirada hasta que mis ojos llegaban a lugares que no debería mirar.

Intentar calmarme era en vano, muchas veces pensé que si miraba a su rostro sería mejor, pero no.

Sus ojos azules, tan profundos como el mar que nacía en mis bragas y esos labios rojos entre abiertos solo me hacían desearla más.

Caminó hacia mí y endurecí la mirada. Seguramente vendría a ofrecerme el miraculous de Queen Bee para que les ayudara. Solo eso haría que se acercara lentamente a mí. Me levanté sobre mis pies, cruzada de brazos, para encararla.

Maldita sea. Contrólate.

Sonrió a medio lado y antes de que lo notara ya estaba frente a mí. Demasiado cerca para soportarlo.

Quise hablar con arrogancia, increpar sobre que tanto me necesitaban para ir en su propio pie a buscarme, y no enviar al fastidioso gato.

Sonrió y pude ver cómo mordió su labio inferior con una lentitud que erizó cada bello de mi piel.

Dio un paso más y yo retrocedí un par. Se repitió aquella ecuación un par de veces más, hasta que una pared de cristal me impidió continuar.

Sentía que podía escuchar mi corazón latir fuera de mi cuerpo.

No decía nada. Pero su mirada, desviándose de mi cuerpo a mi cara decía mucho.

Me estremecí al sentir una de sus manos rozando mi brazo y la otra apoyada en el vidrio. Estaba acorralada.

Quise decir algo, quise gritar, pero ni una palabra salió de mis labios. Solo un pequeño suspiro ahogado en mi garganta. El mismo que ella correspondió con un susurro en mi oído. Ni si quiera sé que dijo, pero su mano bajó a mi cintura y comenzó a luchar por entrar a mi pantalón.

La empujé. Por instinto, no porque estuviera molesta.

Se alejó. Parecía avergonzada, cómo si se arrepintiera de lo anterior.

¿Acaso era la oportunidad que inconscientemente había estado deseando?

No la dejaría pasar.

Tomé su brazo antes de que se alejara más y me lancé contra ella en un arrebato de desesperación. Intenté besarla, sí, lo intenté. Fue un desastre, golpeé su labio con mis dientes y pisé su pie.

Llevó la mano a su labio y estaba sangrando y yo, moría de vergüenza.

Sonrió, lamiendo la sangre en su dedo y volvió hacia mí.

Lo entendí. La cosa estaba así.

Tomó mi rostro y posó sus labios sobre los míos. Esta vez sin tropiezos fue más cómodo. Fue mejor.

Su lengua entró a mi boca y lamió mi paladar, mientras luchaba con mi propia lengua. Se sentía increíble. No sé ni cómo describirlo. Pero, mientras nuestros labios se acompasaban, sus manos bajaban a mi cintura y las mías finalmente podían tocar aquellos pechos que tanta curiosidad causaban en mí.

Pensé que la tela los haría sentir ásperos, pero no, era suave y maleable. Se sentía bien. Pequeños, sí, pero proporcionaban un excelente entretenimiento, tanto que mientras buscaba sentir sus pezones erectos a través del latex, no noté sus manos en mis piernas, no hasta que las tomó, levantándome.

Me enrollé en sus caderas con mis piernas, sujetándome de sus hombros con mis manos.

Sentí el golpe del vidrío de nuevo a mi espalda. Esta vez cómo apoyo y el beso se cortó.

Sus ojos azules me miraban y yo ardía por dentro. Alejó la parte superior de su cuerpo un poco, solo lo suficiente para poder romper mi blusa y por primera vez mi ropa no me importó.

Mi pecho quedó expuesto, con mi sujetador rojo con manchas negras y le vi reír divertida.

Me avergoncé, pero solo unos segundos. Era más entretenido verla rosar su mano sobre la parte superior de mi pecho hasta el borde del sujetador. Metió dos dedos bajo la tela y presionó la punta de mi pezón y un choque eléctrico atravesó mi piel y pareció notarlo.

Comenzó a jugar con mis pechos, usando sus manos y sus labios y no sé en qué momento volví a tocar el suelo, pero mientras ella estaba inclinada, lamiendo con insistencia uno de mis pechos noté que estábamos del lado de la terraza.

La empujé y evitando el asombro en su expresión la tomé de la mano y la empujé dentro de la habitación.

Presioné un botón en la pared y las persianas se cerraron a la vez que otro encendió las luces.

La tomé nuevamente de la mano y la halé al centro de la habitación, haciéndola sentar al borde de la cama.

Estaba ahí, frente a mí, mirándome, mientras mi ropa era un desastre.

Dejé caer la blusa y la chaqueta y el pantalón, que en algún momento había dejado de estar sujeto por los botones.

Imaginaba que no podría quitarle el traje, pero al menos aprovecharía de llevar al límite aquellos deseos. Me senté sobre ella y la empujé suavemente, la miré echada debajo de mí y bajé mi mano derecha a su entre pierna.

Hizo un gesto extraño con su rostro, pero sentí la presión de sus piernas sobre mi mano, intentando cerrarme el paso, pero me importó poco, aún sobre el traje podía sentir algo de humedad, así que presioné mis dedos, masajeando lentamente aquella zona, dejándome guiar por los espasmos en su estómago para saber si lo disfrutaba o no y solo verla, solo escucharla soltar algún gemido me tenía a tope. Estaba fuera de mí.

Levanté una de sus piernas, pasándola sobre la mía y ella intentó sentarse, pero no se lo permití.

Comencé a rozar mi entrepierna con la suya, tanto como me era posible, usando al mismo tiempo mis dedos para masturbarla. Se sentía húmeda, se sentía caliente, me estaba gustando demasiado.

Un movimiento rápido de sus manos fue suficiente para alejarme, lo suficiente para arrojarme a la cama y dejarme inmóvil y desconcertada. Se arrodillo en el suelo, al borde de la cama y tiró de mis piernas, acercándome a ella.

Metió su rostro en el medio de mis piernas y pasó su lengua por sobre mi ropa interior, presionando con fuerza, haciendo que la sintiera en cada centímetro de esa área. Por instinto llevé mis manos a su cabello, pero no podía alejarla, no podía hacer nada. Solo llevé mis manos a mi pecho y mandé al carajo mi brasier.

La lentitud con que lamía la piel que sobre salía de mis bragas me estaba matando.

Uno de sus dedos se acercó al lugar y retiró a un costado la tela, dejando que su lengua entrara en contacto directo con mi vagina.

Sentí adrenalina pura recorrer mi cuerpo. Era demasiado.

Movía su lengua entre mi clítoris y mi vulva, como si buscara algo ahí dentro y las contracciones de mis piernas y mi abdomen le dejaban saber que tanto me gustaba aquello y debo decir que me gustaba demasiado.

Siguió haciendo aquello mientras yo solo podía sentir como me mojaba más y más y ella parecía disfrutarlo también desde su lugar.

Tiró de la braga, y yo moví mi pierna para ayudarle a retirarla.

Cuando estuvo completamente expuesta esa zona se le quedó observando. Miraba con detenimiento mientras deslizaba sus dedos sobre mi piel, bajando desde mi ombligo hasta el punto exacto en que se iniciaban los labios inferiores.

Tomó mi mano, haciéndome tocar mi propia entrada. Estaba hinchada y mojada.

«Quiero ver cómo te tocas».

Esas palabras salieron de sus labios y lamió sus dedos, llevándolos a mis labios, obligándome a meterlos en mi boca.

Comencé a mover mis dedos algo nerviosa, pues no dejaba de mirar y tampoco sacaba sus dedos de mi boca.

Me tomó del cabello y me pidió girarme, quedando en cuatro patas, de espaldas a ella. Se posó sobre mí de la misma manera y me pidió continuar, pero mientras yo me tocaba, ella también lo hacía.

Eran sus dedos y los míos masturbándome al mismo tiempo, y cada vez que intentaba dejar de hacerlo, tomaba mi mano, haciéndome continuar. No me permitía parar y de vez en cuando llevaba un par de dedos a mi ano, estimulando, intentando entrar ahí también.

Había logrado someterme ante ella.

Yo era su perra.

Me empujó nuevamente, acostándome boca arriba en la cama y abrió mis piernas tanto cómo le fue posible. Para ese punto yo estaba agotada, pero se sentó sobre mis abultados labios y comenzó a rozar nuevamente su entrada con la mía. Me hubiese encantado sentirla sin el traje, pero igual se sentía muy bien.

Creo que era la mejor parte, mi vagina estaba en contacto directo con la apretada vagina de ladybug. Oculta debajo del traje, pero escurriendo su miel por mí.

No podía más. Cada vez se movía con más velocidad, abrazaba mi pierna, cómo si buscara mantenerse firme y de vez en cuando metía su mano entre las dos, metiendo dos de sus dedos dentro de mí, tanto cómo le era posible.

Sentía que me faltaba el aire, sentía que me iba a enloquecer. Sentía un cosquilleo recorrer mi piel y una presión inmensa en mi bajo vientre y pasó.

Cómo una explosión, una gran cantidad de líquido semi-viscoso salió de mí y ella se le quedó viendo satisfecha.

Estaba derrotada. Intenté levantarme, pero solo se puso en pie, se acercó a mí y sonrió

Y en cuestión le vi desaparecer por la misma puerta de vidrio por la que habíamos entrado antes.

Mi cabeza daba mil vueltas y no sabía que pensar. Pero, mientras escondía mi ropa y tomaba una bata de baño para poderme duchar. La respuesta apareció.

Chat Noir estaba golpeando con fuerza mi ventana y cuando me asomé preguntó mil y una vez si me encontraba bien. Al explicarle que sí, me preguntó si Ladybug me había hecho algo malo. Fue difícil ocultar mi vergüenza, pero lo negué.

Suspiró aliviado y la misma Ladybug apareció tras él, explicando que había visto a la falsa "Ladybug" salir de mi habitación, una chica akumatizada que cambiaba de forma y llevaba horas fingiendo ser ella. Haciendo estragos en la ciudad en su nombre. Molestando a las personas y dañando su reputación.

Dije que estaba bien, que solo había pedido comida y se había ido satisfecha.

Muy satisfecha.

Nunca fue Ladybug quien estuvo en mi habitación. O eso parece.

Pero era tan real, tan autentica.

Quiero, comprobar una vez más, si aquella fue un akuma.

O Ladybug aprovechó la coartada... tal vez, yo no era la única que lo deseaba y la oportunidad se dio.

Tal vez nunca lo sepa, pero... tal vez.

* * *

o

O

o

***-FIN-***


End file.
